This invention relates generally to fastening systems and specifically to a system for removably securing a speaker grille to a cabinet.
The prior art method of choice for fastening large push-on, pull-off speaker grilles to cabinets, in rear projection television receivers for example, employs rubber grommets in the cabinet and cylindrical members (with barbs around them) on the speaker grille that matingly engage the rubber grommets. The system is not only expensive, but requires that relatively close tolerances be maintained between the apertures (rubber grommets) in the cabinet and the male mating members on the grille. Typically, the rubber grommets are inserted into holes in the television cabinet. The frictional engagement between the grommets and the smooth cylindrical members of the speaker grille is often inadequate to maintain the grille in position, when subjected to vibration. The arrangement also imposes tighter tolerances on the parts. In an effort to resolve this problem, barbs are added to the smooth cylindrical members and to the grommets. Besides the added cost of tooling, this solution to the problem of the grilles falling off leads to another problem. Specifically, because of the barbed design, the rubber grommets themselves are easily pulled off of the cabinet when the grille is removed. The benefit of the prior art system is that a relatively immobile connection of the speaker grille and cabinet results, which is very important for an audio system. As will be seen, the present invention achieves the same results as the prior art in a more simple, cost effective manner.